


Challenge Accepted

by SmileDesu



Series: V2 [20]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M, geeking out loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise challenger appears, aiming for the title of king-geek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

The silence that weighed down on the table was suffocating. David frantically tried to recreate in his mind the line of events that led to everyone staring at him in awe.  
It started with them finally breaking down in an inhabited place and finding the nearest place that would accept the currency they had. Food was consumed in mostly silence but the emptier their plates got and their stomachs - fuller, chatter gradually filled the air. Teddy and Billy chatted with each other, Kate tried to follow Noh’s line of musical comparisons with a soft smile on her lips, and Loki tried to join into every conversation he could while not stalling long enough to see if the people originally having it acknowledged his interjection. At one point David realized he could actually follow Teddy and Billy’s discussion, and the next moment he placed the references, realizing the two were theorizing about possible threats and worlds they could run into based on one indie book series or another they read that had similarities to their current predicament. One time Billy stalled on placing a reference Teddy brought up and the next thing he realized David answered the question in his stead, making the two fall silent and look at him with surprise of the not-unpleasant kind. That seemed to at least pique the interest of everyone else at the table and they followed the couple’s gaze to David. Most people present weren’t quite up-to-date as to why this was taking place, but David felt far too exposed and glanced down at his plate. That had the potential of ending there, but of course - whenever did things go as planned with Loki around?  
  
"I doth believe a challenge has been issued, Master Kaplan." The child-like trickster purred with obvious pleasure. Billy glared at him with not even thinly-veiled disdain.  
  
"What do you expect us to do, a quiz?"  
  
"America isn’t back yet", Kate offered lightly. "And as soon as she is we’ll have to go, so why not knock yourselves out?"  
  
"It could be entertaining." Teddy stated, and as reluctant as Billy seemed to be, he was already having second thoughts about objecting.   
  
"Yeah, but how much of a fight can he put up? I mean-"  
  
"I’ve read the entire series." David heard himself state. He wasn’t quite in the mood for this type of show-down, truth be told, but there was something about the way Teddy seemed to think it would be worthwhile, and the way he looked at Billy with fond amusement that made David rise up to the challenge despite himself.  
  
"Challenge extended, Master Kaplan." Loki added and turned to look at Billy who was scratching his chin.  
  
"Author interviews?"  
  
"Familiar with them."  
  
"Audio drama?"  
  
"Heard them while commuting to work."  
  
"ORLY." Billy concluded and leaned forward, elbows on the table and fingers interlaced in front of his face.  
  
"What can I say, not being a hero for a while sure cleared up my schedule." David attempted to shrug. He didn’t quite bargain for the shadow that momentarily crossed over Billy’s eyes.  
  
"Tell me about it." The mage muttered before grinning. "Ok, challenge accepted."  
  
"I’ll be the judge." Teddy volunteered and leaned forward, eyes moving from one to the other. He seemed excited and motivated, an odd mixture that made his eyes sparkle, all the more when he turned to look at Billy. That last realization sparked David’s fighting spirit and he leaned forward as well, eager not to go down without a fight.  
  
"Bring it."  
  



End file.
